


Take It From an Expert

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M, Prostate Massage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Take It From an Expert

Draco's breath caught in his throat and his eyes rolled back in his head. A low groan then rolled through his body, his mouth unable to restrain it. His balls ached and his cock throbbed in desperation.

When he was able to formulate words again, Draco gritted out, "If you haven't started fucking me in five seconds, so help me—AH!"

"Hit the spot, did I?" Neville said, his unoccupied hand caressing Draco's arse lightly.

Draco canted his hips back encouragingly and pressed his face to the pillow as Neville massaged his prostate expertly, leaving him an incoherent, babbling mess.


End file.
